Within You
by Autocratic - T y r a n t
Summary: Beginning in S.T.A.R.S. 1997 before the horrific incident in the Arklay Mountains, we see just how close Wesker and Jill were. These events will eventually lead up to the events of RE5, including Jills imprisonment at Weskers hands. Sort of AU-ish?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Alright, I know I said **A Chance Encounter** chapter 2 will be coming up - and it is - but I am in a Weskerish mood so I decided to type up the first rest of this chapter. I had enough written on paper for two chapters almost but since revisions and adding a couple of things, I had to split it in two. This is the one I promised to be Wesker an Jill centric. Oh and I'd like you to note that the spaces between paras, if they are small, are not my fault. Fanfic does not like to space my damn paragraphs whenever I edit.

Hopefully I can get that ACE chap. 2 up soon, I apologize for the wait.

**Disclaimer**: I am not claiming to be or to own any of the fictacious characters in this story, **Capcom** reserves all right to entitled characters and the basic story behind **Resident Evil**. I do, however, own the idea for the fic.

Now... on with the fic,

Loud thunderous sounds of multiple firearms being discharged echoed loudly and drifted to the first floor of the Raccoon City Police Department up from the firing range on B1. The underground room was made of concrete gray walls, cracking with age and stray bullets from the weapons of rookies; the concrete cement floor much of the same with it's black scuffs from boots and cracks. Pale flourescent lights that were attached to the ceiling cast flickering shadows of it's occupants across the walls and ground. Standing in the range of stalls was the five subordinates that made up the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, Alpha team- better known as S.T.A.R.S.. Then all at once the booming sounds seemed to stop, indicating a lull in the practice fire; of the five still shadows in the room, one shifted slightly. A young man with messy spikes of jet black hair and dark cobalt colored eyes lifted the M92F handgun in his hand, the model was obviously customized; now the grip handle had the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. logo and along the chrome barrel was etched S.T.A.R.S. with R.P.D. Special Team in smaller print beside it. Despite what some might think, though, the new gun was not just a flash made-for-looks gun; the mechanics of the gun had been slightly altered to increase velocity, fire power and the like. In the powerful, uninhibited barrel of the gun, the black haired youth's boyish grin reflected as he let loose a triumphant laugh.

"Shut up, Chrissy!" came the childish outburst in reply to the laugh; Christopher Redfield, owner of the fading grin and weilding his new 'toy' turned to the insulter. Joseph Frost - the sore losing insulter - lifted a hand; bare fingertips peeking out of fingerless gloves as he adjusted the slightly faded red bandanna that covered his head. Scowling now with a heated intensity, Chris half snarled as he retorted "Joe, how about yo-" "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." the smooth disapproving cluck of a tongue against the roof of someone's mouth interrupted what Chris thought Joseph should do. All five heads in the room turned as the next sentence was spoke in the, now, almost deadly silent room "It seems as if I cannot leave the room for five minutes, dear children, without coming back to find you quarreling over a broken toy or some other.". The voice, like liquid silver and a hint of an accent, came from the darkened doorway leading to the stairs or into this room; and all eyes were fixated on it. Emerging from the dark shadowy stairs he stopped in the doorframe and casually leaned his left shoulder against it, his arms crossed over his chest. Each member took in the casually cool stance that was so like the man, just like his other little trademarks they had come to know him for; such as his shades and hair. The dimly flickering flourescent lights cast a sort of golden halo around the ground of his ashen-blonde hair, it was slicked back into the most meticulous of order with not a hair out of place, and his ebony colored shades reflected their images back at them like all seeing mirrors.

None of them ever knew if the man, who of course was obviously their superior officer, was looking at them unless the shades were cast directly on them. Even then you couldn't see what sort of look was in his eyes, but they could each imagine -probably exaggerate as well with a few of them- such as now that his eyes held disappointment or something akin in that direction. In the stall to Joseph's left was a big almost bear of a man, his beard a fading brunette auburn like his hair, and a set of dark brown eyes that could either be made of steel or of kindness, stood with the same customized M92F in his right hand with his left stroking his beard as he shook his head at the younger members. "Captain-" the simultaneous protests of Frost and Redfield were silenced with a mere look in their direction before the shades were directed toward Barry "Tell me, Barry... how did these two end up fighting like squabbling children?". The Weapons Specialist of the team jabbed his left thumb at the two "See, Captain, when you told us to bring our new guns that the Kendos made Joseph turned to Chris and said he betted him anything he could beat him in a marksmanship contest.". It was Captain Wesker's turn to raise a blonde brow at that information "Really..." he began as he pushed himself off the frame, hands falling to his sides as he fully entered the room "Frost, I know you're new. But perhaps you noticed in Alpha Team's office the Marksmanship trophies on the shelf near my desk?". Just as the younger man opened his mouth he continued "Or... you might have and decided to challenge Redfield to a little competition, in the hopes of proving yourself?". As Joseph continued to grow quieter and quieter with a degree of embarrassment, Chris' chest puffed out like a cocky rooster, the mentioning of his skills by his superior gave him a measure of pride.

The blonde shook his head slightly as he turned his gaze to the single female of the group who stood in the stall to Chris' right, her usual beret covering the short cut brunette hair of her head and her pale blue eyes gazed straight back into her Captain's through the shades as he spoke to her next "Valentine, I would have expected you to try and put this sorry lot of delinquents in their places and keep Frost from embarrassment.". Before she could open her mouth Joseph made a quick quip "Why would she stop her crush from looking good if he could beat me, sir?", as Jill Valentine's eyes narrowed Chris' features flushed slightly and hardened as he turned to shoot back his insult when his Captain did it for him. "Why, Frost, is that a touch of jealousy I hear? Perhaps you'd like something else besides Christopher's trophies.", at this teasing jab everyone present but Frost snickered; that included the ever cowardly Brad 'Chicken Heart' Vickers who stood on Jill's right, his spiky carmel brown hair and matching eyes normally full of nervousness were full of mirth at his Partner's sake. Joseph who was still unused to his superior's rapier sharp wit shifted uncomfortably for a moment before a clever thought came to mind "No, are you jealous, sir?". Everyone in the room gave pause to this, having expected grumbling and humiliation from Joe, but not a decently formed throw back; but mostly they were all wondering how exactly their Captain would react. Their pondering thoughts were answered when his head turned once more towards Jill and he lifted his right hand, gently pinching the rim of his shades between his index and thumb he tipped them down and his own piercing blue hues met hers. Slowly he gave her entire form a once over, from head to toe before his eyes shot back to hers and the left corner of his lips twitched up slightly in the subtlest smirk "Miss Valentine is a very lovely woman, Frost. While I'm not jealous of Redfield I will admit he has taste whereas you, apparently, don't.". Pushing his ever present shades back up the bridge of his nose the sounds of snickers and full on chuckles echoed in the sparsely occupied firing range. Jill herself flushed a tad bit from the appraising look of her Captain and the little 'spat' over her. Joe... well... Joe was about three shades shy of a tomatoe with his embarrassment; he sputtered slightly while tugging on the edge of his bandana, though his Captain easily dismissed him with a look at his other subordinates.

"Obviously I didn't come down here to handle Frost a verbal beating. I came to see how the testing of our new customized sidearms is going... from what I see Chris isn't having any trouble." a single blonde brow rose the slightest bit as he examined his 'second' in Alpha's target. All was quiet before he barked out "Another round!", each subordinate jumped slightly - especially Brad - before realizing he was giving the order. Each of them fell into line, moving back into their booths after checking the clips of their new weapons, while their Captain stood a ways behind them with his arms crossed over his chest firmly. "Good. Now... for this round the scenario is a suspect under the influence of PCP." he moved over to the controls for the targets and lined up one for each. "You've each dealt with drugged up suspects that were too much for regular RPD members to handle, this will be no different. You should know your goal. Ready...? Begin!". With that he pressed the button, causing the targets to move forward at a quick rate; before long multiple firearms being discharged could be heard. After about one minute he stopped the targets approach and moved from the controls to assess the condition of each individual's 'suspect'. The closest was Barry, who seemed to go for the legs and shoulder in an attempt to detain and stop the suspect from harming himself, but not kill him. Next was Joseph who had gone for similar shots, two bullets in the legs and one in each shoulder was going to stop most, if not all, movement. So far so good, he moved onward to Chris who had put two bullets in the legs, one in the shoulder and another in the lower section of the stomach away from any vital organs. An ambulance would definitely be needed to be called immediately for that suspect but otherwise, he would live and be stopped; his features remained unchanged as he continued on to his last two subordinates. Jill had gone for the shins leg wise before planting another bullet in each thigh before shooting the elbow; Brad on the other hand had played it completely safe and shot three bullets into his suspect's legs. It was a good thing Brad was mostly used for security detail or operating their communications and transportation.

Each of his team members stood silent, watching as he assessed their work without a single word or reaction... Brad was by far the most nervous of them all though. Which was nothing new, of course, since Brad was always terrified when it came to their Captain who intimidated him more than any of the others. After a moment of silence their leader spoke "For the most part, excellent. You've all managed to disable your suspect. Redfield caused the most damage to his, with a painful shot to the lower section of the abdomen. The one who played it safest was Vickers who merely shot his in the shin and disabling their chances of walking.". The Alpha Pilot wasn't sure whether this was admonishing or praise so he merely kept his eyes lowered to the ground and his weapon trained downward as the others visibly relaxed. Wesker gave the order for them to pack it up and head back to the office for more paperwork since their was no sign of the city needing them at the moment. This caused everyone to groan audibly... paperwork was the most droll and absolutely frustrating part of police work as it never seemed to end. Despite their verbal grumblings under their breath, they all kept it to a minimum as none of them had nearly as much as their Captain, who had at least one more stack than each of them. Yet he never complained or grumbled in any sense, at least to their visible knowledge. So they each went to pick up any spare shell cases and deposited them correctly after holstering their new issued weapon, which each were happy with. Barry being the Weapons Specialist asked Wesker his own thoughts on the weapon so far from their demonstration which received a reply of "The modifications are satisfactory, Burton, to which you can give your friend Robert Kendo and his family my thanks.". The family man of the team laughed "Of course I will. Though, I was wondering, sir... did you plan on testing out your own for personal experience?". Before he could answer, Joseph broke in with "Yeah! Speaking of which... I've never really seen you in action, sir.", his eyes suddenly held a twinkle of mischeif "And since those trophies are obviously Chris'... does that mean he's a better shot than you?"

This earned him a room full of silence that was so thick that you could cut it with a hot knife; each of his teammates with varying levels of nervous expressions, ranging to Brads full on terror. However the Alpha team Captain merely raised a blonde eyebrow with all the smooth calm of a confident predator as he turned his shaded gaze on the Omni-man. "Hmmm... that is a rather interesting question, Frost.". Stepping up to an empty stall he unholstered his own Samurai Edge, not even turning on the laser point, and took aim in the standard position "Lets test my abilities and see, shall we?". After cooly regarding the target in front of him he fired seven shots in rapid succession, the thunderous sounds seemed more quiet than their own in comparison to his. After a moment each took in where the bullets struck and were left dumbfounded as they realized the pattern. Wesker had left the target with five shots on the body, making a perfect five point star with the sixth shot in the dead center where the diaphram rests. The first bullet had hit the windpipe in the 'suspects' throat, the second hitting him in the heart, third the right lung, fourth and fifth would hit major organs in the abdomen and the seventh and final shot made was smack dab in the center of his forehead. By the end of their assessment most had to pick up their jaws from the floor before turning awestruck gazes to their leader, even Chris who took pride in his accomplishments as Point Man and Marksman was impressed and despite having known his Captain was a great shot felt his hero worship rise just a bit more. Joseph was eating his words and for once, keeping his mouth shut; the only female of Alpha had her trained on their fearless leader with a proud smile, knowing that man had hand picked her for Alpha, knowing he was even better than Chris, increased her pride in her accomplishments. The room was silent as Wesker ejected the clip swiftly, caught it in his gloved palm and began restocking it with new bullets before sliding the clip back in with an audible click. That broke the spell along with his penetrating gaze to which they began excitedly talking about his skills. He merely waved his hand in dismissal of the praise, his neutral expression giving way to the twitch of a smirk on the left corner of his lips; even as they left the room - after cleaning up the rest of their stuff - the members of Alpha couldn't help but feel proud to have Albert Wesker as their Captain (even Joe, who still ate his words).

Everyone had settled into his or her desk an hour after the target range, Chris and Jill who sat back to back were halfway turned around in their chairs to look at each other as they spoke. Barry sat with his treasured Colt Python taken apart and cleaning supplies out as he took care of his favorite gun, with Joseph sitting in his seat, boredly playing paper football. As to be expected, the illustrious Captain sat with his back hunched only slightly as he poured over the files on his desk; what was in them only he knew. The only missing member of the team was Brad who had been elected by Wesker to deliver the paperwork of the day to the proper stations. Overall it was a calm and peaceful moment in the S.T.A.R.S. office, no one really expecting an eventful day... until the radio clipped to Weskers tactical belt beeped loudly and the voice everyone recognized as Enrico Marini, Captain of Bravo team, spoke over the radio "Captain Wesker, do you read me? Over.". Suddenly everyone went still, rigid and quiet as their Captain calmly reached down and unclipped the device before hitting the button "Yes, Marini, I read you, over.". The static filled the room before the sound of a relieved Bravo leader was heard "Sir. We have a situation at Raccoon General Hospital.". Neutral expression giving nothing away, still as calm as ever, he responded "What is the situation?" his icy tone meant his team being prepared or else. "Mayor Warren and his family have been taken hostage at the opening of the AIDs Ward-" "Did I not assign Aiken and Sullivan on guard duty for the Mayor?". Like a sword of ice he cut through the report, causing his subordinate to pause and static to fill the air again for a moment "Yes, you did, sir. But these aren't some young punks with a couple of 9mms thinking they can get a bit of dough for the Mayor and his familys safety. They're skilled with their altilery.". Silence reigned for a brief moment as Wesker nodded to himself at some thought and answered "Alright."; his thumb, index and middle finger tapped in a pattern as he spoke "Enrico, tell me whatever Aiken and Sullivan reported to you.". As he spoke his eyes rested on his ready to spring team, even Brad - who had come back unnoticed by everyone but him - stood ready, but worried. With the simplest of gestures they each sprung into action, already knowing what they were all supposed to do due to similar situations and the drilling practice he had them go through for such emergencys.

Within ten minutes everyone was geared up and sitting on their desk or in their chair, waiting and listening as Enrico gave Wesker the low down on what had gone on in the hospital. So far Richard had spotted at least half a dozen men in black, complete with masks, and assault rifles or sub machine guns, they had taken over the entire floor where the new ward was opening up. That day Mayor Warren had brought his family with him for the grand opening of the new AIDs Ward that Umbrella Pharamcueticals had donated the money to for a AIDs research and treatment. Richard and Kenneth had been assigned by Wesker to guard the entrance and the Mayor himself. Unfortunately Richard, who had been guarding the entrance, had been snuck up on and knocked unconcious until about five minutes prior when he had radioed in to Enrico that the situation. Apparently he had tried contacting Kenneth as quietly as possible but had received no word back from their two-way radios, greatly worrying Alpha as to his condition. With Edward and Kevin out of town visiting family, that left few members of Bravo for back up for Alpha; which they didn't worry too much over. While they were certainly worried about Kenneth and Richard - who had made his way near the ward undetected and hiding as he spied on them, his radio turned off so as to not chance being heard - they had faith in each other that this could be pulled off with hopefully, no casualties. Everyone was on edge though... excitement, adrenaline, fear and worry all coursing through them mixed with some anxiety and nerves to add icing to the emotional cake. Right now they were all waiting for Captain Wesker to return to the office, Joseph having gotten the vehicle ready and Brad contacted the regular R.P.D. officers to maintain distance from the building so as to not alert the terrorists, all that was left to return was their leader... who had the frustrating task of informing Chief Brian Irons of the situation. Brad paced in front of the communication switch board while the others all watched the door, which suddenly opened and caused Chicken Heart to nearly jump out of his skin. Looking in on his men and woman, Wesker gave them all a nod before they stood up, knowing that had been the cue for their departure... Irons was informed and they were due to make a rescue.

**Authors Note:** Okay, so, next you'll get to see Alpha team in action as they save the Mayor and his family along with the entire Raccoon City General Hospital. I'll try and type that up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this far, hopefully it was to your liking and if you have any comments or constructive criticism, they will be appreciated. Flames will be used to keep my house warm for the other occupants who are effected by cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** So no one is confused about the beginning of this chapter, it's a flash back of sorts. There is a divider between that and the present where S.T.A.R.S. are getting ready to storm the hospital. I can't believe I was able to through this out in less than two months but I won't complain, and hopefully you won't either. I also can't believe there are four reviews for it already, but I must point out to people, I have a certain style of writing. I'm sorry if it makes it hard to tell who is speaking, but hopefully this chapter is more clear. I've also tried making the paragraphs a bit smaller to help. In any case, maybe this will tide you over until I can update another story.

****

**Upload Edit: refuses to fucking space or divide like I edit it to. So if it doesn't appear and the chapters seem to close together like usual, my apologies. But place the blame on it for being Chaff.**

****

**Disclaimer: **I am not claiming to be or to own any of the fictacious characters in this story, **Capcom** reserves all right to entitled characters and the basic story behind **Resident Evil**. I do, however, own the idea for the fic.

Now... on with the fic,

The lab was a bit larger than normal, it's fluorescent lights were few in number along the ceiling, but the real scource of light came from the giant tank which stood towering over the two humans entering the room. Inside of it was something you'd only expect to see out of a horror movie with it's seven foot frame and grey decaying skin, the teeth exposed by rotted away lips. But the two most impressive features of all perhaps, were the massive claw deforming the left hand, four sharp blade-like claws that were sharper than any knife; and the heart, it sat outside of it's body, exposed on the left side of the creatures chest. Anyone who looked upon it would have found it grotesque and abhorring, yet the two figures who stood in front of it at that moment were unaffected and instead found what one would call pride.

It was silent here, the sound of their footsteps faded away now that they had stopped and were standing in front of the monstrosity, and neither man seemed keen on breaking the peaceful moment. They looked to be the odd pair, with the tallest wearing a uniform required of S.T.A.R.S. and a pair of black shades covering his eyes, his slicked back blonde hair had an eerie green sheen reflect on it from his proximity to the tank. His partner wore a wrinkled lab coat over a wrinkled white dress shirt, a coffee stain on the right side of the crooked red tie he wore, his green eyes slightly hidden by the sandy blonde hair in front of them, but they could be seen darting over to his partner.

"Will, you obviously have something to say. I suggest you do so before either of us has to leave for a work related call.", the uniformed man drawled, his voice breaking the silence seemed to take the weight that was previously wearing on the other mans shoulders. "Al... you know that plan of yours?", the slightly nervous quality to his friends tone caused Wesker to turn his head in his direction yet he remained otherwise still. "Which one?" his amused tone didn't go unnoticed and relaxed William even more... this was going to be a hard enough conversation without Albert being in a foul disposition. too.

"The one to betray Umbrella." it was softly spoken in fear of anyone overhearing, the chances were none seeing as this was their private lab and only Spencer would have access. But Umbrella had cameras and microphones everywhere, making Wills paranoia not unfounded. Intrigued by the topic Wesker inclined his head in the slightest "What about it?", behind his shades he took in the body language of his partner in crime for nearly twenty years... obviously he was nervous about what they were discussing, but he didn't think it had anything to do with someone finding out about what they had in store for their beloved Pharmaceutical Corporation. Meanwhile, Will kept fingering the object inside of his right lab coat pocket, carefully though, and contemplating whether or not he should go through with his orders.

"Are you sure about this? I know, they're holding us back and before long they'll dispose of us too like they do all the others. Just like Marcus..." he trailed off, flashes of the night he helped Wesker murder their mentor going through his mind, yet there was no remorse... he had felt no regret for it had not only furthered his research but gotten ridden of a man who had been the main source holding him back from the potential he now had at his fingertips. Elegantly raising a blonde brow, the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. turned himself toward his former colleague "Where are you going with this, Will?", his tone remained cool and calm, yet he was curious as to what moral had his friend in knots over this.

Letting out a long exhale through his nose, Birkin turned fully to his friend and began "I know there is no talking you out of this plan- Umbrella has been just a stepping stone for us, for you. And you're far too stubborn to have your mind changed when you've got a plan ready." he smiled faintly, and a small smile twitched at the upper left corner of Weskers mouth, a rarity. "But this isn't like any of our other little secrets. We're not killing off colleagues who know too much or assassinating Marcus and stealing his research.". A frown painted the still youthful face of Will, the five o'clock shadow giving more effect to the tiredness rimming his eyes- up late at the labs no doubt. Before he could speak though again Wesker cut him off "True. But as I recall you plan to follow suit once the G Virus is complete. Or have you changed your mind?".

Quickly shaking his head, Will brought up his left hand - his free hand - in a halting sign "No no. I still intend on following you to whatever company you secure us with. Convincing Ann will be the hardest part but if Umbrella is going to try and take my research she won't protest too much.". Albert didn't comment on this, he didn't care whether or not Annette came with them, having never gotten on with the woman beyond civility for Wills sake in the first place. Birkins voice broke him from that train of thought as he continued "Like I said though... this is a different ball game. We're betraying the single largest entity on the face of the earth! The Italian Mafia would be easier to betray.".

The blonde haired former researcher chuckled at his eccentric companion "Will, everything will work out. I've already spoken with a higher up in the corporation we're moving to. Now, if that was all you needed to discuss...". But as he began moving to exit, his path was barred by Will stepping in front of him with determined eyes; his only answer was another raised eyebrow. "Al... you're confident. And one of the most arrogant bastards I know... but...", he pulled his right hand out of his lab coat and tossed the object in it to his friend. Easily catching it Wesker gently turned his hand over to see he now held a cylindar tube that obviously contained what looked like one of their viruses. "It's a fail safe." he looked up to see William walking away back towards the entrance as he continued speaking "When the time comes for you to make yourself look dead, that will ensure everyone will think that.".

Closing the distance between them Wesker grabbed Birkin by the scruff of his collar and hauled him towards him "You exepect me to accept this unknown viral substance without so much as a question whether or not I will mutate? Whether it will kill me?". The tone of pure ice he was using was reserved for interrogations and whenever he was angry or irritated beyond a cool tone- this was such a case of both. And while the genius was nervous he didn't show it, he knew that Wesker trusted him far more than he did any other soul, so he calmly met the gaze of the impenetratable shades and spoke "You won't turn into some tentacle monster or something like that Albert! This is what will save your life should things backfire... a failsafe." he repeated. Whether it was rare trust that he gave out or the sincere concern in Wills eyes, he slowly let go of him and stepped back; after a pregnant pause he gave the merest of nods before turning on the spot. "Lets go, then. Ann will be wondering where you are and I have to get back to the precinct before those fools start spreading rumors about me meeting a lady friend for lunch.". On the way out the sounds of William snickering like mad could be heard...

S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team was currently sitting inside of a black hummer h3 with Brad at the wheel and Joseph, his partner, riding shotgun. Behind Joseph sat Chris and behind Brad was Jill with Wesker in the middle, Barry was in the very back doing routine check on all of their weapon stock. Each man [or woman] was geaing up mentally and physically; Chris was tracing the barrel of his new standard issue Samurai Edge while Jill fiddled with her lock pock. Joseph was making the most noise by ejecting his clip, unloading the bullets and counting them before reloading and smacking it back inside... repeatedly in a maddening pattern that soon made their Captain raise his voice an octave higher than usual to tell him to stop or he'd have ten broken fingers before the mission even really began. This, of course, issued immediate silence in the hummer, with only the occassional static coming from the police radio and the sound of shifting coming from Barry.

The only person who was completely quiet and unmoving was Wesker who sat between Jill and Chris with his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders rigid. None of the team could guess that he was suffering from an rather large amount of pain in his abdomen and a burning sensation searing up his left arm. This was due to the substance in the vial that he had received only two months ago from his friend and former research partner William, and it was times like now that he questioned whether or not the failsafe was worth the side effects. But whenever the symptoms subsided, as they were slowly doing now, he knew that it was worth it... but now wasn't the time for thoughts on the future he was making for himself. Lifting his left hand he pressed it to his ear piece and pressed the tiny button before speaking "This is Captain Wesker, requesting commanding officer of the decoy strike team now.". When their Captain spoke everyone instantly became quiet and still - except for Brad who was driving - as they waited to hear on their own headsets. It only took a moment before a voice they all recognized as Marvin Branagh came on the line "This is Decoy team Commander Branagh speaking.".

Satisfied with who Irons had put in charge of the decoy team Wesker responded "You have your orders from Irons." static greeted him, which he took as silent confirmation. "The polce blockade that you and your team are headed toward is already stationed and the terrorists are aware of it. I want you to keep yourself stationed there once you arrive and act your part accordingly.". Just as he ended his end of the repeat instructions Marvin began to speak "Sir, Chief Irons wanted me to relay a message to you."; this tidbit caused the silence to thicken in the hummer- Irons never had anything pleasant to say in his messages. This didn't cause Wesker to lose his expression of calm though and he gave a silent pause in answer, allowing the officer to continue "He says that you know Mayor Warren and his family are top priority. That's all.". Confused expressions were exchanged all around the interior of the vehicle.

"Indeed, Commander Branagh. Thank you for your reminder.", with that he clicked off and turned his focus to his team who were all silently regarding him, waiting for the explanation. "Well, my dear Alpha comrades, it would seem our esteemed Chief of Police thought it prudent to remind me of what he already said in his office when I informed him of the situation.", Wesker began, his face pointed straight ahead and giving no signal whether he was looking at any of them. "When I stepped into his office he expressed his concern for the Mayor and his family- above all others. He said that as S.T.A.R.S. it was our job to make sure this public official and his family were our top priority in this situation and to get them out at all costs.". With each word the mood in the car grew darker and darker, each man and woman catching on to the meaning of what their so called 'Chief' expected of them. While their Captain gave no outward sign of sharing in the tension and mood his tone had grown steadily colder with disdain for his orders and the man who had given them. "I gave him no answer, which is why I suspect he ordered Marvin to 'remind' me 'subtley' of what my special orders were.", at that moment each man and woman in the hummer felt a surge of digust and loathing for Brian Irons. It was no secret that he was a major asshole and cared more about politics that he did for the people of Raccoon City, but for him to value the Mayor above everyone else was despicable.

Behind his shades Wesker surveyed the disgusted looks of his team, and satisfied with what he saw he continued "However, I have no intention of following the pig mans orders. Every life in the hospital has the same amount of worth, whether they are the Mayor of our city or a homeless person found in a gutter with a stab wound.". The darkened atmosphere began to uplift, each of them swelling with pride for their Captain; Jill found herself peeking through he thin veil her hair provided at Wesker next to her, admiring his profile and the words he spoke. For if anyone got in trouble with the Chief for not following the orders to the T it would be him, though they would of course get a tiny bit of the backlash because Irons was a foul git like that. Not for the first time she found herself feeling an even greater surge of pride for who this man was; most everyone outside of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service squads took a look at their founder and saw nothing but a cold hearted slave driver who was civil only for the purpose of keeping his job. But Alpha and Bravo knew better... he might be aloof and cool, never seen out of composure even in the most dire of situations but he had a sharp sense of humor and wit that you simply had to get used to. Apart from that, Alpha team knew that he drove them hard, Enrico drove his hard too, but not like Alpha; but the reason for this was Wesker knew they didn't need him to cut them any slack, they were the best and he wanted to push them to their limits.

Jill was broken from her thoughts by Josephs question "So, sir, what does this mean?", and like the finely trained 'soldiers' they were each of them sat [can't really stand, can they?] at attention as they awaited his voice. "It means that as the Commander of S.T.A.R.S. I see the Chief Of Polices orders to be unfit and unsafe for near every party involved. Every hostage is high priority.", his words brought grins to their faces. In Wesker language, he had basically just said _"Fuck Irons, we're doing this my way and my way is the one where everyone will get out safely.". _But soon came the news they were waiting for from Brad "E.T.A. is five minutes, sir.", the slight joyous atmosphere was replaced with a serious determination that always sunk in before missions. Even Brad in all his 'Chicken Heart' glory had a look of determination about him as he drove them onward "Excellent. Vickers, pull up to the rear as we discussed earlier and park to the side of the building behind the hospital.". With his Captains order made, Brad pulled up in the exact spot he was told, the front bumper not passing the corner of the building as he parallel parked the H3.

As one they smoothly exited the hummer and closed the doors as quietly as they could before stepping to the rear of the vehicle and forming a semi circle around their Captain. Adjusting his shades with his index and middle pushing them up the bridge of his nose, Wesker looked to his subordinates "Now, the exact situation is unclear. Aiken was able to report as much as he could to Enrico before switching off his radio as not to be heard. That leaves us with an estimation of a half dozen armed men who are holding an unknown number of hostages inside the building, mainly on the fourth floor where the new Ward was being opened.". Turning his back to them and unlocking the trunk he continued "That means we will need to split up. I have no doubt they will have men stationed in watch for any attempt for rescue, so I want two of you to act as sniper and watchers. You'll set up at the fourth floor of this building behind where you should have a good view into the windows near the new Ward. I want Chris and Brad for this job.". Turning back to them halfway he handed them both an L129 A1 sniper rifle with high powered scopes before turning back to the trunk "The rest of us will be exiting through the back, but will take seperate paths. Barry and Joseph I want you two to search the building as quietly as possible for signs of Kenneth and Aiken as well as take out any of the armed men if you spot them.".

Handing Barry and Joseph Colt M4A1 Carbine RIS Assault Rifles before pulling out another two for himself and Jill, they each stood and gave their altillery a good check. Unable to resist asking about his Partner, Chris spoke up "What about yourself and Jill, sir?", Wesker looked up from his weapon "Jill and myself will be heading to the fourth floor directly to observe the activity and attempt an arrest within the next..." he looked down at his watch "thirty minutes. That will be time enough for Burton and Frost to sweep the three floors under and be ready to head up to the fourth as backup.". Silenced by the sheer wonder of his calculations - even Joseph had learned by now to never doubt the Captains brain when it came to such matters - they stood quietly as he began speaking again. "Branagh is stationed out front for the decoy, everything is in place for us. Now," pointing at Chris and Brad with two fingers he directed them at the building, neither said a word but gave a respectful nod before jogging off to the entrance to set up. Wesker then motioned to the other three to follow him; from here on in no one would speak unless absolutely necessary because they could not afford a slip up that might endanger the lives of the hostages. They jogged over to the back of the hospital and kept pace parrallel to the wall before finding the single door back entrance door meant for hospital personnel only; locked of course. Jill took position at the front and knelt in front, pulling out her lock pick and got it unlocked in record time before stepping back behind her Captain; after giving his subordinates a final look he twisted the knob and pulled the door outward...

****

**_**

**A/N:** Okay, so, there was no real action in this, but next chapter I promise you'll get to see them kick some ass. Maybe I can coax it out at about the same pace as I was able to get this written, but I'll make no promises on that. Hopefully this was worth the month and a half wait and will keep you interested at least enough to read more. Thank you for reading, any comments, questions or constructive criticism should be left in a review; flames will be used for cooking my meals.


End file.
